The age-old problem associated with the washing of one's feet while standing in a shower or tub has never really been solved. Usually, a person is forced to stand on one (1) foot while washing the other. This feat is difficult for even those in good physical condition. People who are elderly, disabled, overweight, or just clumsy, find it next to impossible to do. Long-handled scrub brushes have also been used, but they are often hard to use and ineffective due to the fact it is difficult to apply enough pressure over a long handle to clean one's feet. Because of the forgoing difficulty people often do nothing about cleaning their feet, thus sacrificing personal hygiene and the overall health and well being of having clean feet.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way by which an individual can quickly and easily cleanse and scrub their feet while in a shower or bathtub without the disadvantages normally associated with conventional feet cleaning methods.